The study has accrued quickly and is ongoing. We are currently evaluating a dose of lenalidomide that is > 2x the typical adult dose and have not seen significant toxicity in our study population. We have observed at least seven (7) patients with long-term stable disease (> 6 months) which is significant in a Phase I study. There are plans and letters of intent to further develop this agent and test efficacy in a Phase II study within the Children's Oncology Group and in combination trials within NCI.